DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application's abstract): This is a competitive renewal of the UAB ACTU, established in 1992 at the UAB AIDS Outpatient (1917) Clinic, and is submitted in conjunction with the ACTG Group application led by Robert T. Schooley, M.D. (Principal Investigator). The UAB ACTU has developed and implemented clinical trials that link therapeutics and pathogenesis, a priority of the ACTG recompetition. With the last competitive renewal, investigators from Emory University were added to the UAB ACTU site through the establishment of a subunit at the Ponce de Leon Clinic in Atlanta. Since that time, investigators from the UAB/Emory ACTU have continued to assume leadership positions within the ACTG and have played a role in the establishment and performance of the Group's Scientific Agenda. The UAB/Emory ACTU has the primary foci: (1) establish collaborative studies within the ACTG that focus on the clinical significance and therapeutic implications of recent insights into human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) viral- and immuno- pathogenesis; (2) further develop improved therapeutic approaches in the treatment of cytomegalovirus, mycobacterial, human papillomavirus, herpes- related viruses, mycoplasma, and fungal disease, areas where UAB/Emory investigators have made contributions and have expertise; (3) continue to improve access of women and minorities to ACTG-related clinical trials through the 1917 Women's Clinic and the Women's Clinic at the Ponce de Leon Center and through targeted outreach programs to HIV-infected African Americans; and (4) continue to contribute to the overall mission and Scientific Agenda of the ACTG through active participation in Group activities and provision of leadership within key administrative committees.